Die Vereinigung
by Krmel
Summary: Harry kommt nach Hogewarts und dort ändert sich einiges, doch auch im Kampf gegen Voldemort bilden sich neue Gruppen und auch in Harrys Leben tauchen Personen auf


Kapitel 1: Harry, Ron und Hermine fuhren wie jedes Jahr mit den Kutschen nach Hogwarts hinauf. Nun konnten sie alle die Drachen ähnlichen Pferde sehen, die die Kutschen zogen. Sie alle Hatten letztes Jahr Sirius Black sterben sehen. Harry starrte Gedanken verloren aus dem Fenster auf das Hogwartsgelände. Er blieb immer wieder bei den Gedanken an seinen Parten hängen. Noch immer zerfraßen ihn die Schuldgefühle. Verschwommen nahm er Wahr das irgendetwas auf dem großen Felsen im See saß und ihn aus grünen Augen Anstarrte. Doch als er zwinkerte war die Illusion, wie er dachte, verschwunden. Alles War wie vorher. Das Gelände lag weit und ruhig vor ihm und nur die Blätter bewegtem Sich im Wind. Leise als wäre sie ganz weit weg, hörte er Ron und Hermine über die Ferien reden. Sie alle hatten die Ferien im Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix verbracht. Jetzt wo alle begriffen hatten, dass Voldemort wieder zurück war, hatten alle plötzlich beschlossen etwas zu unternehmen. Der Orden hatte viele Mitglieder gewonnen. Aber Natürlich hatte Dumbledore sorgfältig darauf geachtet wer aufgenommen wurde. Man Konnte ja nicht verantworten, dass die Spione Voldemorts sich einschleichen würden. Zwar Wussten alle das man dies eh nicht würde verhindern können, denn auch in Hogwarts War dies schließlich oft genug passiert. Doch es wurde alles unternommen um dies zu Verhindern. Er hatte lange seinen Gedanken nachgehangen und plötzlich hielt die Kutsche abrupt an und er fiel von seinem Sitz genau in die Arme einer neuen Schülerin. Ja selbst die Erstklässler wurden dieses Jahr wegen der zu großen Gefahr nicht mit den Booten über den See gefahren. Schnell entschuldigte er sich bei ihr. " Macht doch nichts, kann doch jedem passieren! Du bist Harry Potter nicht wahr? Ich hab viel über dich gelesen! Auch im Tagespropheten und so. Ich bin Spider. Spider Malfoy.", sagte das Mädchen mit einem lieben lächeln. Sofort fing Ron an zu lachen, er rollte fasst über Den Boden und unter Lachtränen sagte er immer wieder " Spider und Draco.... hahahah Spider und Darco...." Das Mädchen schaute ihn ein wenig mitleidig an und stieg dann Aus der Kutsche. Hermine war ziemlich sauer und schrie ein wenig. " ALSO WIRKLICH RON!!! SIE WAR DOCH NICHT SO SCHLIMM WIE IHR BRUDER! Sie schien richtig nett zu sein und du machst so etwas! Du musst als Vertrauensschüler Zu allen freundlich sein!" Sie wand sich von ihm ab und stieg erhobenen Hauptes aus. Harry beugte sich zu Ron der wegen Hermines Wutanfall aufgehört hatte und nun ein Wenig beleidigt drein blickte. " Was muss sie auch immer so ausrasten. Also, ich fands Lustig diese Malfoys sind wirklich einfallsreich. Findest du nicht auch Harry?" "Also Ich fand diese Spider eigentlich recht freundlich. Sie schien nicht so zu sein wie ihr Bruder. Aber mit dem Namen da hast du eindeutig Recht." Harry grinste. Er drehte Sich um und sah in das Gesicht von McGonagall, sie schaute die beiden an. " Hätten Die beiden Herren vielleicht auch die Güte auszusteigen und mit in die Große Halle zu kommen?" Die beiden Angesprochenen sprangen sofort aus der Kutsche und fasst hätte Harry noch seine Hauslehrerin umgestoßen, sie rannten den anderen Schülern hinterher. Als sie in der Halle ankamen sah einiges anders aus als das letzte Mal das sie hier waren. Die Decke spiegelte nicht mehr den Himmel wieder, wie er draußen allen erschien, sondern es wurden immer neue Formen und Farben gezeigt, die über den Himmel dahin zogen. Harry und Ron bestaunten das Spektakel, genau wie viele andere Schüler waren sie stehen geblieben. Hermine kam wieder zu ihnen. Sie sah etwas verwirrt zur Decke hoch und zog ihren Zauberstab. "Labortis", flüsterte sie und etwas längliches flog heraus auf die Decke zu. Als der Fluch die decke berührte wurde er von dieser eingesogen. Es stoben einige Funken, die Form veränderte sich zu kleinen Blitzen, die sich über die ganze Decke zogen. Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihe der Anwesenden und Hermine lächelte schwach. " Ein Schutzschild, das Flüche einzieht die in der Halle ausgesprochen werden. Das kann noch sehr nützlich sein. Da hat ja jemand richtig nachgedacht, auf was man bei einem Großangriff so alles achten muss." Die Umstehenden, die sie gehört hatten, sahen sie Mit vor Furcht großen Augen an. Auch Ron, der sich sogar angewohnt hatte Voldemorts Namen auszusprechen und doch eigentlich wusste, dass Voldemort sehr oft aktiv wurde, ja selbst seinen Vater schon angegriffen hatte, schaute etwas erschrocken bei der Vorstellung, dass Voldemort hier in Hogwarts auftauchen könnte. Hermine sah ihn an. " Schau nicht so entsetzt Ron. Du bist doch einer der wenigen die alles mitbekommen haben, was sich hier in Hogwarts so abgespielt hat. Du warst die ganzen Ferien im Hauptquartier. Irgendwas muss ja selbst du richtig mitbekommen haben." "Aber hier? Dumbledore ist hier!" "Auch Dumbledore wird nicht ewig ein Hindernis sein. Klar beim letzten Kampf hat er triumphiert Aber denk an die Prophezeiung! Nur Harry kann ihn töten. Noch weiß er das vielleicht Nicht, da alles zerstört wurde, aber er hat seine Leute herauszufinden was darin stand. Und sobald dieser Augenblick gekommen ist wird nichts mehr so sein wie vorher. Seine Angst vor der Stärke Dumbledors wird verblassen und er wird hier herkommen um Harry Zu töten und bis dahin werden wir vorbereitet sein müssen. Noch besser als wir es jetzt Schon sind. Dieser Schutz dort oben ist ein Hinweis darauf das auch das Ministerium die Sache jetzt ernst nimmt, denn selbst Dumbledore kann nicht von alleine entscheiden, dass Ein Bann verhängt wird. Dafür brauch er eine Erlaubnis." Eine Stimme durchschnitt die Halle. " Setzt euch hin sonst gibt es Punktabzug und glauben sie mir meine Herrschaften Hier wird sich einiges an ihrer Disziplin ändern müssen!" , dachte Harry. Alle Schüler eilten auf ihre Plätze. Erst jetzt Bemerkten sie, dass die Erstklässler schon oben standen und auch der sprechende Hut Schon auf dem Stuhl saß. Die letzten Stimmen verstummten und der Hut fing sein Übliches Lied an.  
  
Nun wo ihr alle habt gesehen Das ist unheurlichs geschehen Versteht ihr nun der Gemeinschaft sinn Oder ist es immer noch dahin Nichts geändert zwischen den Häusern Die Feindschaft besteht immer noch Die Auswahl dieses Jahr fällt aus Die Tische werden sich vereinen Besprochen haben Leute einst das getrennt wird nach Kalkül doch weiß ich nicht mehr was zu tun um Hogwarts willen ich werds tun alle Kräfte die mir gegeben nutzen mein Herr Gryffindor war mutig einst listig Slytherin war immer und auch rein Hufflepuff die jeden nahm Ravenclaw weckte der schlauen Tran Doch zusammen hielt sie ein Freundschaft Zerbrochen nachher an viel streit Nun will ich einen was zerflossen Vor vielen Jahren Gezeit Des die Freundschaft auferstehe Das die Gemeinschaft wieder Lebe Das Slytherin sich wieder mit Gryffindor vereine Das alles wieder wird wies war bevor der letzte Tag sich zeige deswegen fällt die Auswahl weg die erste Klasse ist entdeckt die niemals wird getrennt durch der Auswahl Lüge. Das ist mein letztes Wort "Ubendia" ja meine Macht nun alles ist erwacht.  
  
Plötzlich war alles erfüllt von kleinen Wesen mit Flügel, sie sahen aus wie Feen. Ihre Glieder waren fein und dünn. Es sah aus als könnte man sie durch bloßes anfassen Zerbrechen. Ganz Hogwarts schien in Bewegung zu sein. Alle Augen waren auf den Sprechenden Hut gerichtet der ohne etwas zu sagen auf seinem Stuhl saß und nur ein Wenig lächelte. Nach ca. 10 Minuten war das Spektakel vorbei und die kleinen Feen Waren auch wieder weg. Sie hatten die Tische zusammen gestellt und nun saßen Alle Schüler Hogwarts um eine einzige Tafel sie waren auf ihren Stühlen hochgehoben Worden. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen nun nicht mehr zusammen, sondern weiter Auseinander. Harry saß neben Hannah Abbot, die er ja schon aus dem letzten Jahr besser Kannte, weil sie auch in der DA ( hoffe es haben schon alle Band 5 gelesen *g*) gewesen War. Auf seiner anderen Seite saß jemand den er nur vom sehen her kannte. Er wusste Aber, dass dieser Junge aus Slytherin kam. " Wie heißt du eigentlich" , Harry wollte Wenigstens freundlich sein und den Rat des sprechenden Hutes etwas befolgen. Der Junge Sah in verwundert an und sagte dann, allerdings etwas unfreundlich " Ich heiße Thomas Henry Smithson. Und du bist Potter, das weiß ja die ganze Schule." "Du tust ja gerade so Als sollte ich mich darüber freuen dauernd von allen angestarrt zuwerden! Das tue ich Nicht! Ich fand es immer schon schrecklich." "Ist ja ok", sagte Thomas schon eine Spur Freundlicher. Ron hatte es nicht ganz so gut getroffen. Er saß neben Goyle und dem Blutigem Baron. Da er keinem von beiden besonders gut gesonnen war, saß er nur still da Und versuchte keinem der beiden zu nahe zu kommen. Hermine saß neben Pansy und Einem Jungen, der wohl in der 3 Klasse sein musste. Sie verfolgte allerdings noch etwas Das was oben am Lehrertisch passierte. McGonagall redete hektisch auf einige Lehrer Ein und Dumbledore versuchte alle zu beruhigen. Der sprechende Hut, der dieses Unheil angerichtet hatte, war auch dazu geholt worden, doch er schien seine Meinung nicht Mehr ändern zu wollen und sagte nur noch einmal laut das die Erstklässler sich hinsetzen Sollten. Diese kamen etwas verwirrt dieser Aufforderung nach und schauten sich nach Freien Plätzen an diesem riesigen Tisch um. Da keiner wusste in welches Haus sie denn nun gekommen wären konnte natürlich keiner von den neben ihn Sitzenden  
  
Abgelehnt werden und man spürte förmlich wie verwirrt einige von dieser Situation waren. Einer der Erstklässler hatte neben Malfoy platz genommen und lächelte ihn an, während Er auf ihn einredete wie aufgeregt er sei und wie er sich schon auf alles hier freute. Hermine musste über Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck lächeln. Als ihr klar wurde, wen sie da Lächelnd beobachtete schaute sie zur Seite und versuchte ein Gespräch mit diesem Jungen anzufangen. " Na und wer bist du? In welchem Haus warst du denn eigentlich?" " Ich bin Ralph Wellings und ich war in na ja Hufflepuff. Ich hab schon total viel von dir gehört, weil du immer die Beste deines Jahrgangs bist. Hannah Touch erzählt immer von dir." Er zeigte auf ein Mädchen das 10 Meter entfernt saß. "Sie ist meine beste Freundin und auch immer beste in unserem Jahrgang. Du bist ihr großes Vorbild." Als Er das sagte wurde Hermine fast so rot wie es Rons Haare waren. Dumbledore stand auf Und sofort wurden alle Gespräche eingestellt. Ein Blick auf den sprechenden Hut zeigte, dass dieser sehr zufrieden war mit der jetzigen Entwicklung. Da alle miteinander geredet hatten, obwohl nur Leute aus verschiedenen Häusern zusammen saßen, zeigte aber auch deutlich, dass es ging. Man konnte miteinander reden. Vor allem da so etwas vorgefallen war musste alles besprochen werden. Dumbledore räusperte sich kurz. " Nun wie in jedem Jahr soll ich von Mr Filtch ausrichten, dass auf den Gängen keine Zauber angewandt werden dürfen. Auch eine Liste der verboten Gegenstände, die um die Scherartikel des Ladens der Weasley Zwillinge erweitert wurde, liegt in seinem Büro Aus. Wie jedes Jahr möchte ich auch alle noch einmal daran erinnern, dass der Wald Für Schüler jedes Jahrgangs verboten ist. Wegen der neuen Situation wird dies auch Wesentlich härter bestraft als sonst. Nun ich möchte keine lange reden halten. Haut rein!" Wie jedes Jahr erschien ein köstliches Essen auf den Tischen. Einige Erstklässler schrieen Erschrocken auf. Aber allen wurde von ihren Nachbarn erklärt was da vor sich gegangen War und einige lachten über sich selber. Das Essen verlief noch lauter als sonst. Denn alle Versuchten sich wenigstens etwas kennen zu lernen, nur wer neben einem Slytherin saß Hatte etwas sehr schwer. Sie redeten nämlich nicht besonders viel mit den anderen. Auch der Junge, der Thomas hieß hatte aufgehört mit Harry zu sprechen. Doch die meisten waren eh die ganze Zeit über mit ihrem Essen beschäftigt. Es gab auch diesmal wieder eine riesige Auswahl an Köstlichkeiten, viele Sorten von Pasteten und alles was das Herz begehrte. Nachdem alle gegessen hatten stand Dumbledore, der während des gesamten Essens mit dem sprechenden Hut geredet hatte, auf. " Wie mir gerade mitgeteilt wurde Sind auch die Schlafräume nun zusammengelegt worden. Hogwarststrukturen wurden So umgewandelt, dass zwar die Klassenräume dort sind wo sie auch sonst waren. Die Aufenthaltsräume der verschiedenen Häuser aber existieren nicht mehr. Die Schlafräume Sind für Jungen und Mädchen nur noch nach Klassen getrennt und nicht mehr nach Häusern und es gibt nur noch einen Aufenthaltsraum für alle. Professor McGonagall wird sie gleich alle dorthin führen. Das neue Passwort lautet `Gemeinschaft`." " Nun dann mal los." Professor McGonagall öffnete die große Tür und die anderen folgten ihr. Vor der Tür hielt sie noch einmal an. Als alle angetrottet waren, versorgte sie alle noch mit einigen Informationen. " Sie haben jeweils 5er Zimmer und sie müssen die Namenslisten auf jeden Fall beachten. Andere Zimmer als ihr eigenes können sie Nicht betreten. Nun ich wünsche ihnen eine gute Nacht." Jetzt standen sie alle vor einem Großen Bild, das ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren zeigte, die ihr bis zu Schulter reichten. Sie hatte ein schwarzes Strickkleid an, das viele Löcher hatte und ihr bis zu den Knien ging, so dass Man hindurch sehen konnte. Damit man dies aber nicht wirklich konnte hatte, sie unter diesem Strickkleid auch noch etwas sehr enges schwarzes an. Im großen und ganzen sah sie ein wenig ängstlich auf die vielen Menschen vor ihr. Der Hintergrund war wie eine Riesige Bibliothek gestaltet, wie die Hogwarts Bibliothek. Das Mädchen, das fanden alle, war wunderschön. Sie war allerdings sehr jung, so Ungefähr 13 Jahre alt. " Das Passwort bitte." Auch ihre Stimme hatte einen schönen Ruhigen Klang. "Gemeinschaft." Das Bild schwang zur Seite und gab ein großes Loch Frei. Durch das viele von ihnen auf einmal durch gehen konnten. Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen mit als letzte Schüler in den Raum. Hier sah es genauso aus wie in Ihrem alten Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Nun natürlich fühlten sie sich immer noch Als Gryffindors. Sie sahen sich um und fanden auch schnell die Zimmer in denen sie in Der nächsten Zeit schlafen sollten. Nun nicht nur in der nächsten Zeit, sondern den Rest Ihrer Schulzeit. An der Tür stand: MR.WEASLEY, MR.MALFOY, MR.GOYLE, MR.GRABBE, MR. POTTER "Oh nein auch das noch.", stöhnte Harry und Ron hatte es regelrecht die Sprache verschlagen. Seine Ohren waren rot geworden, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür das er wütend und zornig War.  
  
Kapitel 2: "Warum tut dieser blöde Hut uns so etwas an? Warum? Warum? WARUM?" Ron schrie so sehr, dass er fast die Lautstärke eines Heulers erreicht hatte. "Beruhig dich Ron und lass uns rein gehen. Wir müssen uns ja nicht mit ihnen abgeben! Und antun werden sie uns auch nicht! Das wäre zu auffällig." Darauf hin öffnete er die Tür und ging in seinen Schlafsaal hinein. Ron folgte ihm. Zu ihrer Verwunderung schienen die drei anderen Schon in ihren Betten zu liegen und zu schlafen. Auch sie gingen sofort ins Bett. Mit Viel Glück könnten sich die 5 so immer aus dem Weg gehen, morgens mussten sie sich Nicht unbedingt sehen wenn sie zu verschiedenen Zeiten zum Frühstück gingen und Abend konnten sie sich auch aus dem Weg gehen. Vielleicht würde das alles gar nicht so Schlimm werden wie Ron vermutete.  
  
Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen erreichten sie ohne weitere Behelligung der drei Slytherins. Die Tische standen immer noch zusammengestellt zu einem Riesentisch da, doch man merkte sofort, dass die Trennung der Häuser noch immer bestand. Jedes Haus hatte sich eine andere Stelle des Tisches gesucht um sich dort nieder zu lassen, nur die Erstklässler hatten sich alle zusammen hingesetzt und schienen fröhlich, ja schienen die gedrückte Stimmung der Großen gar nicht zu bemerken. Harry und Ron setzen sich zu Hermine, die wie immer mit einem großen Haufen von Büchern am Tisch saß, aber heute schienen es noch mehr zu sein als früher, außerdem hatte sie anscheinend schlechte Laune. "Guten Morgen", die beiden setzten sich doch Hermine starrte nur weiterhin in ihr Buch. "Hermine, was ist los?", fragte Ron. "WAS LOS IST? Ich bin in einem Zimmer, in einem Zimmer mit dieser unmöglichen Pansy Parkinson und dann noch mit Susan Bones, na gut sie ist nicht so schlimm aber doch etwas einfältig oder nicht? Nun und dann noch Pravati Partil und ihre Zwillingsschwester und Hannah. Aber ausgerechnet Pansy?" "Nun wir sind mit Malfoy, Grabbe, Goyle zusammen in einem Raum. Meinst du echt wir haben das lieber? Du hast ja noch einige 'normale' auf deinem Zimmer!" "Vielleicht hat der sprechende Hut auch die Zimmer eingeteilt, das würde nämlich nahe liegen. Deshalb sind alle mit Leuten auf einem Zimmer die sich nicht leiden können oder die sich nur ein bisschen kennen. Allerdings habe ich in keinem von diesen Büchern bisher auch keinen Ansatz davon gefunden, dass der sprechende Hut so etwas kann und was für Auswirkungen das sonst noch hat und überhaupt, er hat alle Strukturen Hogwarts geändert, was ist mit den Schutzflüchen und dem Bann der über dieser Schule liegt? Keiner weiß was genaues." Hermine hatte sich sehr in rage geredet. "Hermine beruhig dich. Niemand würde die Sicherheit der Schüler hier gefährden wollen. Dumbledore wird das schon alles getestet haben. Oder er wird es noch testen. Du bist dafür nicht verantwortlich. Du musst dich nicht darum kümmern das Hogwarts funktioniert." Nachdem Harry das gesagt hatte wurde Hermine wirklich etwas ruhiger und legte die Bücher weg. Es war zwar klar das sie auch weiter versuchen würde herauszufinden was hier passiert war, aber es würde sie wohl nicht mehr so sehr von innen her auffressen. "Mh ich liebe Toast mit Marmelade und Mayonaise." "Ron du bist abartig hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?" , schallte es ihm im Chor von Harry und Hermine entgegen. "Wieso?!" Harry und Hermine gingen an laut zu lachen. Ron verstand mal wieder nichts, aber gerade das zeigte doch das alle war wie immer, nur halt etwas anders. Sie waren noch immer eine Gemeinschaft und nichts konnte sie trennen. dachte eine Person die sie von hoch oben, aus dem Gebälk der Decke heraus beobachtet, kurz darauf war sie mit einem leisen Disapperiergeräusch verschwunden.  
  
Kurz darauf wurden wie jedes Jahr die Stundenpläne, von Professor McGonagall verteilt. Diesmal stand auch dabei wo man einen Fortgeschrittenenkurs machen konnte. Hermine hatte natürlich alle Tests bestanden und hatte deshalb überall dort wo sie es sich gewünscht hatte einen Fortgeschrittenenkurs bekommen. Auch Harry hatte alle Kurse bestanden auch wenn er in Geschichte der Zauberei nicht besonders gut abgeschnitten hatte. Zu seiner großen Verwunderung hatte er sogar die Zaubertrankprüfung gut überstanden. Allerdings musste er auch zugeben das er gerade für diese Prüfung viel gelernt hatte, da er ein Auror werden wollte und die Hexe von der Beratung gesagt hatte, dass er auf jeden Fall einen Fortgeschrittenen Zaubertrankkurs haben musste um sich seinen Wunsch erfüllen zu können. "Ich habs geschafft! Ich hab einen fortgeschrittenen Zaubertrankkurs!" "Oh super noch ein paar Jahre Snape. Aber ich habs auch geschafft." Ron und Harry waren zwar nicht begeistert von der Vorstellung noch 2 Jahre von Snape unterrichtet zu werden, aber nur so würden sie ihrem Traum näher kommen. "Ich hab euch ja immer gesagt, dass ihr nur etwas lernen müsst und ihr das dann auch schaffen könnt." "Ja ja Hermine wissen wir doch. Du predigst es uns jetzt schon 5 volle Jahre." Ron war sichtlich etwas genervt. Er schaute über Harrys Schulter und verglich die Stundenpläne. "Harry stell dir vor wir haben echt die gleichen Fächer und Stunden." "Super! Was ist mit dir Hermine hast du auch Fächer mit uns?" "Klar Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, weil wir da alle 3 Fortgeschritten sind. Und dann natürlich noch Geschichte der Zauberei, da hätte ich zwar auch den besseren Kurs haben können, aber das wollte ich nicht, deshalb habe ich dort auch nur einen normalen Kurs." "Na Potter,", hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich. Als sie sich umdrehten sahen sie ihre drei Lieblingsfeinde hinter sich stehen. "Noch 2 Jahre Zaubertrank mit uns? Hat dir die Schmach in den letzten 5 Jahren wohl noch nicht gereicht? Na ja du wärst wohl eh durchgefallen wenn dir dein lieber Freund Dumbledore nicht geholfen hätte. Mein Onkel Professor Snape hatte dich sonst nie in einen von seinen besseren Kursen gelassen. Aber du warst ja schon immer der Liebling unseres verehrten Direktors.", sagte er abschätzig und drehte sich um, um mit Grabbe und Goyle, die wie immer nur dumm gegrinst hatten bei allem was Malfoy sagte, die Halle zu verlassen. "Oh ich hasse ihn!", Rons Ohren waren schon wieder rot angelaufen vor Wut. "Und mit dem soll ich den Rest meiner Schulzeit in einem Zimmer wohnen." "Wir werden ihn schon so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen Ron." "Das haben wir doch bisher auch nicht gemacht und jetzt wohnen wir auch noch mit ihnen zusammen." "Ach Ron." , Hermine seufzte, "so schlimm ist Malfoy doch gar nicht." Die beiden anderen sahen sie Vollkommen entsetz an. Diese Einschätzung von Malfoy hatten sie von Hermine noch Nie gehört, er hatte sie Schlammblut genannt und sie hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben, der Hass zwischen den beiden hatte immer bestanden und jetzt sagte sie so etwas. "Hermine hast du denn den Verstand verloren? Das gerade war Malfoy!" "Ja du hast recht Ron aber der sprechende Hut selbst hat gesagt, dass wir die anderen akzeptieren sollen. Das alles ist doch nur ein dummes Vorurteil. Ich muss jetzt zu Arithmatik bis nachher Jungs." Nachdem Hermine dies gesagt hatte eilte sie davon. "Nun ja dann auf zu" Ron schaute auf den Stundenplan, "Wahrsagen." "Auch das noch." ,antwortete Harry. "Schlimmer konnte die erste Stunde ja nicht werden." Sie gesellten sich zu Lavender um mit ihr hoch in den Turm zu gehen. Doch kurz vor der Tür wurden sie noch von Angelina aufgehalten. "Denkt dran das wir sofort mit dem Quidditch Training anfangen werden. Letztes Jahr ist ja alles etwas schief gelaufen, aber dieses Jahr werden wir auf jeden Fall gewinnen und zwar haushoch. Also Freitag auf dem Feld und vergesst es mir ja nicht. Wir müssen nämlich noch Ersatz für Fred und George finden, obwohl ich nicht glauben kann, dass jemals jemand so gut ist wie sie es zu zweit waren. Sie waren lebende Klatscher... Ach niemals wird jemand so gut sein wie sie, aber wir brauchen nun mal Ersatz und deshalb hab ich schon mal einen Aushang gemacht. Nun bis Freitag." "Bis Freitag dann." Sagte Harry und lächelte sie an. "Auch das noch. Meine beiden Brüder waren schon richtig gut, da kann man nichts gegen sagen, Angelina hat recht, wir werden nicht so schnell Ersatz finden wie wir es uns wünschen." "Ach das wird schon. Vielleicht haben wir ja Talente dabei von denen wir noch gar nichts gewusst haben und schließlich dürfen alle Erstklässler kommen. So sichern wir uns schon mal die besten Talente." "Stimmt darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht, die Erstklässler können ja in alle Teams kommen. Siehst du noch ein Punkt warum das mit dem Zusammenschluss der Häuser eine ganz dumme Idee ist." Sie waren so in ihr Gespräch versunken gewesen, dass sie gar nicht gemerkt hatten, dass sie plötzlich vor der Treppe zum Turm standen. "Na dann mal los." Harry seufzte. Er hasste Wahrsagen.  
  
Kapitel 3: Sie saß auf einem großen Balken in der Decke von Hogwarts ganz verdeckt durch die Schatten. Es war vielleicht nicht besonders nett die drei heimlich zu beobachten aber sie wussten es ja nicht und es störte sie nicht, es war nur zu ihrem besten. Noch einmal sah sie zu Harry und seinen Freunden, dann zu Dumbledore, danke ihm lebte sie überhaupt noch, trotz allem konnte sie sich auch ihm nicht zeigen, es würde ärger geben. Er machte sich viel zu viele Sorgen um ihr Leben, wahrscheinlich mehr als sie sich selbst je gemacht hatte. Mit einem leisen Plop verschwand sie aus Hogwarts. "Und wie war es, Süße?" "Nenn mich nicht so! Aber es ging, es wird allerdings immer schwieriger zu disapperieren." "War doch klar. Jetzt Wo Voldemort wieder zurück ist, müssen sie mehr für ihrer Verteidigung tun." "Das Sollten wir allerdings auch. Sonst bekommen wir noch Probleme. Wir sollten das mal In der Runde besprechen." "Klar Meister!" , sagte der Gegenüber lachend. "Du solltest Das ernster nehmen.", stellte sie grinsend fest. "Ach so ernst wie du? Als wenn du ein Problem mit Voldemort hättest, für dich ist er ein Spielzeug um dich selbst, um uns, endlich durchzusetzen. Nun wenn alle Angst haben, halten auch alle zusammen! Wir sind stark irgendwann werden sie uns um Hilfe bitten, wenn auch nur damit er nicht unsere Unterstützung bekommt." "Wir sind für sie nicht stark, sondern unberechenbar." Es klopfte. "Herein."  
  
"Du wirst etwas erfahren, was du nicht erwartest hättest und bald ja ich sehe du wirst einen Unfall haben, die Gefahr für dein Leben wird immer größer werden, du wirst viel verlieren." Lavender sah Professor Trelawney wie immer mit vor Bewunderung großen Augen an, als ihr Bilck auf Harry fiel war dieser allerdings eher besorgt. Kurz darauf wand sich Professor Trelawney von Ron und Harrys Tisch ab und ging weiter zu Neville. "Ich mag es nicht das sie mir dauernd sagt, dass ich etwas verliere oder dass ich Sterben werde." "Ach komm, es hat doch noch nie etwas bedeutet was die Verrückte gesagt hat. Da hat Hermine schon recht, sie ist eine alte Schwindlerin." "Ja schon, aber es sich immer wieder anzuhören." Harry schmollte ein wenig, weil Ron nicht verstehen wollte was er, Harry, an Trelawneys Aussagen auszusetzen hatte. "Ich sehe das du in nächster Zeit eine gute Nachricht bekommen wirst. Ein fremdes Fräulein wird dir dabei helfen, dass was dich am Schlimmsten belastet zu ändern." Neville strahlte nach dieser Wahrsage übers ganze Gesicht, klar was gutes hörte er immer gerne, vor allem jetzt, wo er auch noch Malfoy sooft sah und dieser ihn noch mehr ärgern konnte als er es sonst schon tat und dann auch noch diese Fremden Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw Jungen, mit denen er jetzt das Zimmer teilte, obwohl er ja noch Glück gehabt hatte Nicht mit einem von Malfoys Anhängern ein Zimmer zu teilen. Glücklicherweise war Auch die langweiligste Doppelstunde irgendwann zu ende.  
  
Sie beeilten sich schnell zu Zauberkunst zu kommen, denn es lag genau auf der anderen Seite von Hogwarts. Schnell liefen sie an vielen neuen Bildern vorbei, es war ihnen Bisher zwar noch nicht aufgefallen, aber alle Bilder schienen neu zu sein und tatsächlich Gab es auch einige neue Rüstungen. Ron schien es auch bemerkt zu haben. "Schade Das es keine neuen Gespenster gibt, dann wären wir Peeves endlich losgeworden." Wie auf Kommando hörten sie die Schrei von Filtch. "Peeves, diesmal bleibt dem Schulleiter gar keine andere Wahl als dich von der Schule zu werfen, du unnützer Geist!" Filtch hatte gerade geendet als Peeves mit hoher Geschwindigkeit um die Ecke, genau auf sie zu, geflogen kam. Er hatte einen Eimer in der Hand aus dem ohne Pause Wasser lief, der ganze Flur war nass, nein er war nicht nur mit kleinen Pfützen überseht, es stand ungefähr 5 mm hoch Wasser. Ron und Harry gingen vollkommen unbeirrt weiter, sie waren Peeves Gemeinheiten und Filtchs Gekreische nach 5 Jahren eindeutig schon gewohnt. "Wäh in meinen Schuhen ist ein Loch." Ron hob angeekelt seinen Schuh und schlackerte ihn ab. "Du musst doch jetzt eh noch laufen Ron, das bringt doch nichts." "Jaja weiß ich doch." Kurze Zeit später öffneten sie die Klassenzimmertür und ließen dadurch einen Schwall Wasser ins Klassenzimmer, schnell schlossen sie die Tür wieder und das Wasser wurde von Flitwick mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Zauberstabs entfernt, zudem verschloss er auch noch schnell die kleine Ritze unter dem Türrahmen. "Da seit ihr ja." Hermine schien sehr erfreut zu sein die beiden zu sehen. "2 Stunden Arithmatik mit Malfoy und ich hab sofort wieder gemerkt wie schrecklich er ist, aber Jetzt kann wenigstens keiner mehr sagen ich hätte es nicht versuch, oder? Ich hab echt Versucht ihm ohne Vorurteile entgegen zu treten." "Klar hast du Hermine." Die Beiden schüttelten die Köpfe, Hermine nahm das alles wirklich sehr ernst und das obwohl es sich ihr um ihren Erzfeind Malfoy handelte. "Aber wisst ihr was mir heute das erstemal aufgefallen ist?" "Nö Hermine woher auch?" Ron war sichtlich genervt von Hermines sozialem Trip. "Draco ist echt gut in der Schule, hätte ich echt nicht gedacht." "Jetzt reichts aber Hermine, du hast ihn gerade Draco genannt! Also echt das ist ja fast wie dein Belfer Zeug! Malfoy ist kein Hauself, er ist ein Arsch! Ein riesen großes Arschloch!" "B.Elfe.R Ron so heißt es richtig. Du engagierst dich gar nicht richtig!" "Da hast du recht Hermine, denn die Hauselfen wollen Gefangene sein! Sie wollen nicht frei sein. Außer Dobby hat letztes Jahr doch niemand deine Hüte genommen. Merk das doch Auch endlich mal." "Ihr Drei dahinten wann denkt ihr fängt der Unterricht an?" Flitwick hatte sie unterbrochen und schien heute auch nicht besonders freundlich Gestimmt zu sein. Sofort verstummten die Drei und Flitwick begann mit seinem Unterricht. "Ihr wisst ja alle das dieses Jahr die Apperierprüfungen sein werden. Da Diese immer zum Halbjahresende hin stattfinden, werden wir uns schon jetzt immer Mal wieder mit dem apperieren beschäftigen. Da die meisten Schüler dies als sehr Interessant empfinden, habe ich mir gedacht werden wir heute schon mal ein bisschen Damit anfangen." Die Klasse brach in Jubel aus, das apperieren war für viel das, was sie Sich schon seit dem Anfang ihrer Schullaufbahn zu können wünschten. "Nun wir werden jetzt erst mal eine Stunde Theorie machen." Die Jubelschreie verstummten. "Ja, gerade hier ist die Theorie sehr wichtig. Denn es gibt viele Gefahren auf die ich sie ihn weisen muss. In der nächsten Stunde können wir aber schon einmal anfangen einige Versuche zu starten, diese werden aber nur unter Aufsicht durchgeführt. Also, es können viele Dinge passieren, wenn man nicht richtig apperieren kann oder Dabei nicht richtig aufpasst. Es gab schon Zauberer, die apperieren wollten und es Dann nur zur Hälfte geschafft haben, das heißt das die eine Hälfte an einem Ort war und Der andere Teil von ihnen war dort wo sie hin apperieren wollten. Damit dies nicht Passiert müsst ihr immer eure volle Konzentration haben, wenn ihr apperieren wollt. Ihr Müsst euch den Raum oder den Ort, an dem ihr wieder auftauchen wollt genau vorstellen Könne. Es geht allerdings auch, dass ihr zu einer Person, die ihr euch ganz genau vorstellt Apperiert. Ihr braucht allerdings eure ganze Konzentration, wenigstens anfangs, um An diesen Ort zu kommen. Später kann das natürlich viel besser klappen, dann geht es Schneller. Wenn ihr also euren Ort habt, dann müsst ihr euren Zauberstab genauso Bewegen wie ich es jetzt tue. Nun ihr sollt diese Bewegung jetzt einmal üben, ohne das ihr an einen Ort denkt. Falls ihr es aber doch tut, habe ich zu eurem Schutz einen Bann über diesen Raum gelegt. Denn wenn man versucht in Hogwarts richtig zu apperieren können einem einige schmerzhafte Dinge passieren." Die Klasse sah in geschockt an, aber alle holten ihre Zauberstäbe aus den Taschen und versuchten die Bewegung richtig hinzubekommen.  
  
2 Stunden später saßen sie in Geschichte der Zauberei, dieses Fach wurde noch immer von Professor Bins, einem Gespenst, unterrichtet und wie jedes Jahr waren es die langweiligsten Stunden, die man sich vorstellen konnte, da er seinen Unterrichtsstoff einfach nur mit seiner einschläfernden Stimme herunter leierte. Aber das Thema, das sie im Moment behandelten, wäre wohl auch bei jedem anderen vollkommen uninteressant gewesen, denn wer interessierte sich schon für den Animagus - Tiere - Vertrag, der um 1738 abgeschlossen worden war, wenn man einen viel wichtigeren Teil der Geschichte im Moment life miterlebte? Voldemort war zurückgekehrt und Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, saß mitten unter ihnen. Doch wie immer nahm Bins auf so etwas keine Rücksicht, sie waren noch nicht im 20./21. Jahrhundert, sondern erst im 18. Jahrhundert Und er würde bestimmt kein Jahrhundert überspringen. "Hättet ihr gedacht, dass diese Gesetze immer noch bestehen? Ich bestimmt nicht. So etwas albernes! Aber noch schlimmer finde ich ja, dass Das Ministerium immer noch die Todesstrafe vollstreckt, klar ein Dementoren Kuss wäre schlimmer, aber diese Menschen Können doch nichts dafür, sie einfach umzubringen, dass so etwas heute noch erlaubt ist Hätte ich wirklich nicht erwartet. Sie haben es sich doch nicht ausgesucht so zu sein." Hermine schrie schon fast, sosehr hatte sie das, was sie heute im Unterricht erfahren hatte, schockiert. "Wovon redest du?" , fragten Harry und Ron im Chor, sie hatten mal wieder nicht aufgepasst bei dem was Professor Bins in den letzten 2 Stunden erzählt hatte und jetzt, wo sie auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen waren, konnten sie eh an nichts anderes, als an Schnitzel und andere kleine Köstlichkeiten denken. "Warum passt ihr nicht einmal auf? Das war heute wirklich interessant" "Ja ja Herm. Klar war's das nur seine Stimme! Du bist die einzige die diesem Klang wiederstehen kann." Hermine seufzte auf, sie wollte nur ein einziges Mal mit jemandem sprechen, der sich auch für etwas wichtiges interessierte, mit dem sie über Sachen reden konnte, die sie in der  
  
Schule erfahren hatte und mit denen sie sich auch weiterhin beschäftigen wollte, aber Harry und Ron würde sie wohl nie soweit bekommen. Gedanken versunken sah sie die beiden an, wie sie ein paar jüngeren die vor ihnen liefen die Taschen aufmachten. , dachte sie und lächelte. "Was lächelst du so weggetreten Hermine?" "Ach nichts" , antwortete sie lachend und lief den beiden schnell hinterher.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen ohne weiter Zwischenfälle und auch ohne irgendwelche Besonderheiten im Unterricht, bis sie dann Freitag ihre erste Stunde Zaubertränke hatten. Schon morgens war Harry mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen aufgewacht, doch das hatte er ja schon länger vor jeder Zubertrankstunde. "Ich weiß, dass ich das schaffe. Ich weiß, dass ich das schaffe." "Führst du Selbstgespräche Potter? Macht ja nichts, wir wissen doch alle das du unbedingt mal zum Psychodoc musst. Ich werde es Onkel Severus vorschlagen." Malfoy betrachtete ihn mit einem gehässigen Grinsen. "Malfoy vielleicht solltest du..." Der Rest von Rons Satz ging darin unter das Grabbe und Goyle durch die Tür gestürmt kamen. "Es gibt keine Hauspunkte mehr! Die Gläser sind weg in denen sie angezeigt werden." "Seit ihr sicher, dass ihr im richtigen Raum gewesen seit? Ihr meintet doch auch schon mal die Toiletten wären verschwunden." Malfoy seufzte, warum bloß musste er sich um solche Volltrottel kümmern? Harry und Ron allerdings hatten bei Malfoys Satz angefangen zu lachen und konnten gar nicht mehr aufhören. Immer noch lachend verließen sie ihr Zimmer um in den Waschraum zu gehen. "Musst du uns vor denen lächerlich machen? Komm doch mit dann zeigen wir dir, dass die Gläser weg sind! Es hängt sogar ein Zettel da, auf dem steht, dass es keine Hauspunkte mehr geben wird." Die Beiden Riesen schmollten. "Ist ja gut, ich komme ja schon mit." Malfoy erbarmte sich, wieso gab es nur niemanden in seiner nähe mit dem man mal richtig reden konnte?  
  
"Sieh mal Harry, de zwei Irren haben tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt und sich nicht vertan. Es gibt wirklich keine Hauspunkte mehr." Hermine war plötzlich hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und sagte jetzt auch ihre Meinung zu diesem Thema. "Was habt ihr den gedacht? Die Häuser wurden aufgelöst, folglich wird es auch keine Hauspunkte mehr gebe. Es hat mich eh schon gewundert, dass es überhaupt noch Hausmannschaften gibt, aber ich denke, dass Dumbledore und McGonagall Quidditch viel zu sehr lieben. Na ja und die ganze Schule sieht viel zu gerne Quidditch, irgendwie ist es etwas, dass alle zusammenhält und deshalb haben sie es nicht auch noch abgeschafft. Tja ich finde es eigentlich ziemlich dumm, klar Quidditch ist toll und all das, aber ihr bekämpft euch dort viel zu sehr. Der Platz macht den Hass wieder wett, was ihr im richtigen Leben nicht ausleben konntet und deshalb gefährdet es den Zusammenhalt aller." "Ach Herm du siehst das viel zu hart. Quidditch ist ein Spiel, es ist nur ein Spiel!" "Es ist für euch wie der Duellierclub den ihr nicht mehr habt. Da konntet ihr euch auch ohne Strafe die Köpfe einschlagen und meiner Meinung nach ist Quidditch nun mal nichts anderes."  
  
"Sie werden es alle sehr schwer habe dieses Jahr. Es ist eines der wichtigsten in ihrem Leben, wenn sie heute etwas falsch machen können sie sich ihre ganze berufliche Zukunft verbauen. Dieser Kurs ist keine Spielplatz für Leute die nichts können, hier wird viel von ihnen verlangt, hier können sie es sich nicht leisten auch nur eine Sekunde nicht aufzupassen, das könnte ihr Todesurteil sein." So ging das noch weitere 10 Minuten bis Snape die Zutaten für einen besonders schwierigen Zaubertrank an die Tafel zauberte, ihnen noch einige Anweisungen gab und sich dann auf seinen Weg durch die Reihen machte, um einen Schüler zu finden der seine Aufgaben nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit erfüllte. Wie immer blieb er ziemlich lange an Harrys Kessel stehen, da er aber nichts sagt schien Harry alles richtig gemacht zu haben, davon war er eh überzeugt er hatte diesen und viele andere Tränke schon in den Ferien ausprobiert, da er nicht vor hatte sich noch einmal so von Snape terrorisieren zu lassen wie im letzten Jahr, in dem Snape ihn bei jeden Trank fertig gemacht hatte. "Tränke abfüllen und hier her bringen." Harry schritt zwar als letzter aber trotzdem ziemlich stolz zu Snapes Tisch. "Gut gemacht Harry Potter, ich wusste immer das etwas in dir steckt, dass man nur heraus kitzeln muss, aber wie es scheint ist meine Taktik aufgegangen." Snape lächelte ihn an. "Öhm danke Professor Snape." Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich immer noch. Er hatte diesen Lehrer sein ganzes Leben als Schüler gehasst und jetzt sagte er so was? Er konnte es Immer noch nicht fassen. Tatsächlich schaffte es Harry in diesem Zustand zu bleiben, bis Sie zum Mittagessen gingen."Was hast du Harry, du siehst aus als hättest du einem Gespenst gesehen. Oder ist wieder etwas mit deiner Narbe?" Ron sah ihn besorgt an. "Ja vielleicht hab ich ein Gespenst gesehen, oder wenigstens eine Halluzination gehabt. Ich habe gerade, nachdem Zaubertrankunterricht echt gehört, dass Snape mich für meine Arbeit gelobt hat." "Echt Harry? Das freut mich für dich! Aber da sieht man mal was es bringen kann wenn man ein bisschen was lernt und übt." "Hermine es ist ok!!! Ich kann es echt nicht mehr hören! Klar wir lernen ja aber nun mal nicht soviel wie du! Ich glaube nicht das auch nur ein Mensch auf dieser Welt so viel lernen kann wie du es tust." "Guck nicht so betreten Herm ich denke, dass Ron schon recht hat, aber wir mögen dich gerade, weil du so bist." "Na das ist aber nett von euch." Der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme war gar nicht zu überhören und trotzdem überzog ein leichter Hauch von Rot ihr Gesicht, Harry wusste schon was er sagen musste, damit sie sich geschmeichelt fühlte. Nach dem Mittagessen ging es dann in die letzte Stunde für diese Woche, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie hatten von der neuen Lehrerin bisher alle nur gutes gehört. Angelina hatte erzählt, dass sie ihr Fach hervorragend beherrschte und ihr Wesen dem von Lupin ähnelte, die Gerüchte sie sei auch ein Werwolf hatten sich aber als falsch herausgestellt, da erst Mittwoch Vollmond gewesen war, sie aber nicht krank bei Madam Pomfrey im Bett lag, sondern weiter ihrem Unterricht nachging. Harry, Ron Und Hermine setzen sich in die erste Reihe und dies aus 2 Gründen. Das macht bei einem neuen Lehrer immer einen guten Eindruck. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war ihr aller Lieblingsfach und falls die  
Lehrerin echt so gut war wie behauptet wurde, so wollten sie nichts  
von dem  
verpassen was sie sagte. Kurz nachdem auch der letzte Schüler, nämlich ein ziemlich verdreckter Seamus Finnigan, sich gesetzt hatte, erschien sie. Sie trug keinen schwarzen, sondern einen dunkelblauen Umhang, der mit einer silbernen Kordel vorne zusammengehalten wurde. Ihre Haare waren braun und lockig und hätten ihr bestimmt bis zum Schlüsselbein gereicht, wenn sie nicht mit einigen silbernen Klammern und wahrscheinlich einem Zauber gekonnt nach oben gehalten worden wären, ein paar Strähnen hingen allerdings heraus und umrammten ihr Gesicht. Die Lippen hatten einen leichten Schimmer, so als wäre sie nur ganz leiht mit Lippenstift darüber gefahren und ihre Augen hatten die Farbe von mit Licht beleuchteten Smaragden, diese Augen strahlten sie alle an und insgeheim dachten viele, dass diese Augen noch viel jünger aussahen als der Rest der vor ihnen stehenden Person. Sie war zwar auch so noch recht jung, hatte wahrscheinlich gerade erst ihre Ausbildung fertig, war also so um die 27, aber ihre Augen waren eindeutig jünger, sie suchten noch nach dem Spaß und den vielen Streichen, die man in seinem Leben so machen konnte. Nun mit einem Funkeln dieser Augen schien die Stunde begonnen zu haben. "Guten Morgen. Ich bin Desiree Gatto, für euch natürlich Professor Gatto." Sie lächelte. "Und um ein wenig mehr von euch zu erfahren habe ich heute mal ein paar Wesen mitgebracht, so kann ich auch gleich erfahren, was ihr schon so alles könnt. Als erstes Mal ein Irrwicht. Für mich als eure Verteidigungs Lehrerin ist es nämlich sehr wichtig zu wissen wovor ihr Angst habt, denn nur wenn man weiß wovor man Angst hat kann diese Angst auch verschwinden. Kann mir denn vielleicht jemand erst mal das Verhalten und die Gefahren bei Irrwichten nennen?" "Ja Miss ..?" "Granger, Professor Gatto." "Nun gut also Miss Granger?" "Irrwichte zeigen, wie sie ja schon sagten, die Person oder den Gegenstand vor dem die Person selbst die meiste Angst hat. Um einen Irrwicht zum verschwinden zu bringen benutzt man entweder einen Zauber, so dass er immer wieder seine Gestalt ändern muss oder man muss zu mehreren Sein, so dass immer jemand anders ihn angreift und er so auch gezwungen ist seine Gestalt zu ändern." "Das ist richtig Miss Granger. Dafür bekommen sie 1 Punkt. Und jetzt zur Erklärung für alle, da es keine Hauspunkte mehr gibt, habe ich mir gedacht, dass wir es so machen, dass jeder der 10 Punkte in meinem Unterricht zusammen bekommt, einmal seine Hausaufgaben nicht machen muss." "Super!" Die ganze Klasse freute sich über diese Aussage, nur Hermine schaute Mal wieder nicht so als ob sie begeistert davon wäre, dass man seine Aufgaben mal nicht machen musste.  
  
Kapitel 4: Die Stunde bei Professor Gatto war auch weiterhin gut verlaufen und hatte allen viel Spaß bereitet, so dass es kein Wunder war das Harry und Ron sehr gut gelaunt zum Platz gingen, um bei der Auswahl der zwei neuen Treiber dabei zu sein. Als sie mit Ihren Besen das Feld betraten standen dort schon 10 Personen in schwarzen Flugumhängen, die alle auf ihr Testspiel warteten . Mit einem Blick auf die Beiden, die wie immer als letztes angekommen waren, fing Angelina an zu sprechen. "Nun da wir alle vollzählig sind, möchte ich gerne anfangen." Alle Anwesenden verstummten. "Es wird 5 Testspiele in denen jeweils 2 von euch", sie sah zu den 10 Schülern hin. "eingesetzt werden, die Quidditchregeln kennt ihr ja alle?" Alle bejahten diese Frage. "Dann ist ja alles klar, es hätte nämlich viel Zeit gekostet diese zu erklären. So und jetzt zu einem neuen Teil. Da es keine Häusereinteilung mehr gibt, dürfen diesmal alle Erstklässler und wie auch sonst üblich, alle Gryffindors diesen Test beteiligen. Nun zu dem was wir ihr von euch wollen. Alle die, die schon letztes Jahr dabei waren können sich ja ungefähr vorstellen welche Ansprüche unser Team an seine Treiber stellt, obwohl diejenigen, die schon vorletztes Jahr auf diese Schule besucht Haben es wohl noch besser wissen, denn" Angelina wurde bei jedem ihrer Worte immer Zorniger, da die Erinnerung wieder hochkam "wegen dieser unmöglichen Umbridge Person ist es unseren beiden Treibern ja verboten worden mehr als ein Spiel zu spielen." Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder, allerdings konnten alle, die letztes Jahr dabei Gewesen waren verstehen warum sie das alles so mitnahm. Sie hatten damals drei ihrer Besten Spieler wegen dieser, dieser, es gab kein Wort dafür wie bösartig sie war, Frau Verloren. " Nun dann werde ich jetzt die Gruppeneinteilung vornehmen, es spielen Zusammen: Christian de Luka und Suzann Liebert; Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas; Fred Base und Ottokar Silver; Spider Malfoy" ihr Blick blieb kurz an dem Namen hängen und wanderte dann zu den 10 Personen, sie räusperte sich und las weiter, als wäre nicht gewesen "und Stefan King; als letztes spielen dann Roy Ming und Thea Barkley. Die Klatscher werden so werden so verhext, dass sie immer auf die Jäger und den Hüter Fliegen." Ron schaute sehr schockiert. "Davon hätte sie ruhig mal was sagen können.", flüsterte er Harry zu, dieser grinste nur und hörte Angelina weiter hin zu. "Ihr sollt dann versuchen so gut wie möglich die Klatscher von ihrer Tätigkeit anzubringen. Dabei werdet ihr dann von uns beobachtet werden. Am ende aller Spiele beraten wir uns dann, wie wir euch beurteilt haben und teilen euch auch sofort das Ergebnis mit. Nun hier sind dann erst mal die Besen für die ersten Beiden, ihr bekommt übrigens alle die gleichen Besen. Ok los geht's." Suzann Liebert machte eher einen schmächtigen Eindruck, sie schien nicht die Statur eines Treibers zu haben, was bei dem Jungen, der neben ihr lief ganz anders war. Christian war ein relativ kleiner Junge mit kurzen rot gezauberten Haaren aus der 5 Klasse, der eine große Anzahl von Muskeln besaß. Er war in seiner Stufe sehr bekannt und Ginny hatte schon viel von ihm erzählt, zum Beispiel, dass er in seinen Ferien auf dem Bau arbeitet, damit die Muggel schöne Häuser bekamen und das er schon so einige Sachen getrunken haben sollte. Die beiden nahmen sich die Besen und sofort stießen sie sich alle in die Luft ab, wobei Harry natürlich der schnellste von ihnen war, da er als einziger einen Feuerblitz besaß. Er sah noch wie Angelina die Bälle und den goldenen Schnatz freiließ und sich dann vom Boden abstieß, da Harry noch kurz beobachtet hatte wie Angelinas lange braune Haare im Wind wehten hatte er den Schnatz natürlich sofort aus den Augen verloren. Harry seufzte laut und machte sich daran wieder eine Spur des Schnatzes aufzunehmen und gleich zeitig zu beobachten wie sich die beiden neune Treiber, in dem Spiel was gerade langsam unter ihm anlief, machten. Angelina passte gerade den Quaffel an Chasie Bell und die warf ihn aufs Tor, dort wurde der Quaffel von Ron gefangen, der ihn weit ins Feld zurück, zur dritten Jägerin ihrer Mannschaft warf und das ganze begann wieder von vorne. Alicia warf zurück zu Angelina, die sich in Richtung Tor begab, während hier es Weges wurde sie von einem Klatscher angegriffen, der aber von Christian perfekt abgewehrt wurde, sofort warf Angelina den Quaffel auf die Torstangen zu, damit hatte Ron nicht gerechnet und sie traf. So ging das Spiel noch eine ganze Zeit weiter, bis ein Klatscher, der direkt auf Alicia zuflog von Suzann nicht richtig abgewehrt wurde und Alicia mitten im Gesicht traf. Daraufhin pfiff Angelina ab und alle sammelten sich wieder auf dem Boden. "Gebt ihr den nächsten Beiden bitte die Besen?" Christian und Suzann gingen los um die Besen an Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas weiterzugeben. Kurz darauf befanden sie alle sich wieder in der Luft und Harry bereute es langsam, dass er sich keine Handschuhe mitgenommen hatte, denn hier oben war es immer wesentlich kälter als auf dem Boden und es wurde auch langsam schon später, so dass die Sonne langsam  
  
verschwand. Plötzlich spürte Harry etwas in seinem Kopf, ein Schmerz durchzuckte seinen ganzen Körper und es war als wäre eine Gestalt in seinen Kopf, eine Person die seine Gehirnwindungen durchforschte. Er merkte noch das er die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verlor und dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Ron schrie laut auf als er sah Wie Harry langsam zur Seite kippte und aus 150 m Höhe auf den Boden zu sauste. Alle Anderen, die durch seinen Schrei aus dem Spiel gerissen wurden, sahen wie in Trance, dass Harry sich immer mehr dem Boden näherte. Plötzlich erschien etwas wie eine riesige Matraze mitten auf dem Spielfeld, Harry landete sanft auf ihr und so passierte ihm glücklicherweise diesmal nichts. Die gesamte Mannschaft war auf dem Boden gelandet und alle liefen so schnell wie möglich zu Harry. Natürlich dachte wie immer keiner darüber nach woher den so plötzlich die große Matraze gekommen war, aber das war im Moment auch vollkommen unwichtig. Das einzige was zählte war, dass Harry, ihrem Sucher, dem berühmtesten aller Gryffindor, dem Jungen der lebte, nichts geschehen war. Sofort trugen sie ihn mit einem Zauberspruch hoch ins Krankenzimmer, wo MadamPomfrey erst einmal fragte was denn überhaupt los gewesen wäre. "Wir haben die Auswahlspiele für unsere zwei neuen Treiber gemacht, beim Zweiten Spiel ist Harry dann plötzlich ohnmächtig geworden und vom Besen gefallen, er hatte aber Glück Und ist auf einer riesigen Matraze gelandet." Angelina hatte alles sehr schnell herunter Gesagt, sie wollte nur das Harry geholfen wurde. "Und wer hat diese Matraze herauf Beschworen?" Alle sahen sich mit dem gleichen verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck an, keiner von ihnen wusste es, niemand hatte gesehen wer den Rettendenzauberspruch gesprochen hatte. "Ist doch jetzt vollkommen egal, helfen sie Harry, dass können wir auch später noch überlegen." Keiner hatte bemerkt, dass Hermine den Raum betreten hatte. Wie immer behielt sie auch in solchen Situationen den Überblick und hatte genau das Richtige beschlossen. Auch Madam Pomfrey sah ein, dass erst mal Harry geholfen werden müsste und sie scheuchte alle aus dem Zimmer. "Komisch. So etwas habe ich lange nicht mehr gesehen." Madam Pomfrey sah auf den Zettel auf dem die Hirnströme verzeichnet waren und murmelte vor sich hin. "Es sieht fast so aus als hätte sich da kurz jemand in seinem Kopf breit gemacht, na ja in seiner Erinnerung um genau zu sein. Das ist schwarze Magie auf dem höchsten Level, das dürfte nicht einmal Voldemort schaffen." Sie gab Harry einen Trank, der den Eindringling sofort aus seinem Kopf warf und ihn auch vor den nächsten Angriffen besser schützte, falls es welche geben sollte. Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro, denn diesen Zauber beherrschte nur eine Personengruppe die sie kannte und wenn ihre Vermutung richtig war, dann würde das Ministerium nicht sehr erfreut sein. Eigentlich hatte man vor einem Jahr gehofft, dass man ihre Aktivitäten eingeschränkt und unter Kontrolle hatte, nun ja Sie würde das alles erst mal mit Dumbledore bereden er hatte da noch weit aus mehr Erfahrungen und Informationen als das Ministerium.  
  
"Wie konnte das bloß passieren, ich dachte wirklich in Hogwarts wäre es sicherer, natürlich war jedes Jahr etwas, aber nie ist es wirklich hier passiert es war immer mehr so dass es die Vergangenheit war, alleine hat Voldemort sich nie hier hergetraut, nie hat er so angegriffen." Wie immer zuckte Ron bei der Erwähnung von Voldemorts Namen zusammen, ein wenig Rücksicht auf seine Nerven hätte Hermine schon nehmen können. "Meinst du echt das es V-V" "RON!!!" "Ist ja schon gut!! Also meinst du wirklich, dass es Voldemort war der ihn angegriffen hat? Es könnte doch auch ein Schwächeanfall gewesen sein, wir hatten wegen der vielen Hausaufgaben in letzter Zeit fast keinen Schlaf mehr und wenn schon es hätte auch jemand anders sein können." "Ja, ein Anhänger Voldemorts hätte es sein können! Wie naiv bist du bloß Ron? Manchmal bist Du wirklich.." Doch Hermine vollendete ihren Satz nicht mehr, denn Draco Malfoy kam Mit einer Schar seiner Anhänger an ihnen vorbei, wie immer konnte es sich Malfoy nicht Verkneifen etwas zu sagen. "Ist Sankt Potter mal wieder vom Besen gefallen? Man sollte Unfähige nun mal nichts machen lasse, aber nun wenn Madam Pomfrey ihm so gut Gefällt." Er hatte sein übliches fieses Grinsen im Gesicht und in seinem sturmgrauen Augen spiegelte sich ein wenig Überheblichkeit. Die Menge hinter ihm fing laut an zu Lachen und Pansy brach in ein bewunderndes kichern aus. Hermine war etwas aufgebracht und bedachte Malfoy mit einem abschätzigen Blick, darauf hin drehte sie sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung um und zog Ron mit sich, dessen Ohren schon wieder rot angelaufen waren. Draco hasste es wenn man ihn einfach ignorierte, eine fiese Antwort, die ihm Kontra bot, dass hätte er vertragen, aber nicht das er ignoriert wurde. Er schickte ihr einen Fluch hinterher, zwar wusste er, dass er dessen Auswirkungen erst beim Abendessen bewundern konnte, aber so war die Vorfreude doch um einiges größer. Sein Grinsen wurde noch ein bisschen breiter und fieser, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.  
  
Langsam beruhigte sich das Innere seines Kopfes wieder, er wusste zwar nicht warum Aber es war furchtbar schmerzhaft gewesen, irgendetwas oder irgendjemand hatte sich Seine Erinnerungen ansehen wollen und es war auch schon bis zum Tode Sirius  
  
Gekommen bis Harry begonnen hatte sich zu wehren, er wollte nicht das sein Gehirn zu Brei wurde und er hatte das schlimme Gefühl das dieses Etwas nicht eher aufhören Würde bis es jede seiner Erinnerungen geknackt hatte. Deshalb hatte er so gut es eben Ging versuch dagegen anzukämpfen, doch es hatte nicht so recht geklappt immer mehr Schranken waren zu Bruch gegangen, Dinge an den Tag getreten an die er sich nicht Mehr erinnert hatte, die er Verdrängt hatte. Dann hatte er mitbekommen wie er etwas Geschluckt hatte, das erste das er überhaupt wahrnahm, nachdem diese Schmerzwelle Ihn getroffen hatte. Irgendwie hatte dieses Mittel es geschafft, dass Wesen aus dem Kopf zu vertreiben und auch die zu Bruch gegangenen Windungen in seinem Gehirn Schienen wieder vervollständigt zu werden, doch das war ihm eh gleichgültig, er hatte Dinge wiedergesehen, die er nie hatte sehen wollen, es kamen wieder Gefühle in ihm Hoch die er nie wieder hatte durchleben wollen. Das schlimmste war das Gefühl nie Geliebt worden zu sein. Als er 7 Jahre alt geworden war, genau an seinem Geburtstag Und er das erstemal begriff, dass Dudley jedes Jahr Geschenke bekam und er nicht, dass Dudley umarmt wurde und er nicht, da war es ihm das erstemal passiert, da hatte er Gemerkt, dass er noch nie umarmt worden war, dass er noch nie einen Gutenachtkuss Bekommen hatte, dass ich nie vorgelesen wurde, damit er einschlafen konnte. All diese Kleinen liebevollen Gesten, die jedes Kind bekommt, sie alle waren ihm verwehrt Geblieben. Nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte ihm jemand gesagt, dass er oder sie ihn Liebte. Noch nie. Bis jetzt hatte er dieses Gefühl 7 Jahre verdrängen können, doch jetzt, jetzt war es wieder da, schlimmer als jemals zuvor. Harry schaffte es nicht die Augen zu öffnen, dafür hatte er einfach nicht die Kraft, er Wollte viel lieber einschlafen und nie wieder aufwachen.  
  
"Ich habe es geschafft Meister." Sie war eingetreten und nährte sich nun langsam dem Stuhl, der vor dem offenen Kamin und stand, bis sie nur noch einen Meter entfernt war, da nämlich drehte sich der Stuhl. Nein angewidert von seinem Aussehen war sie nie gewesen, dafür war sie viel zu fasziniert von der bösartigen Aura, die ihren Herrn und Meister Voldemort umgab. "Was hast du getan?" Seine Stimme hatte diesen bösartigen, scharfen Klang, der keinen Widerspruch duldete, außer , ja außer vielleicht von ihr, sie durfte handeln ohne jedes Mal davor fragen zu müssen und gerade das war etwas was sie nie tun würde, diese Vereinbarung war nur da um das Vertrauen zu zeigen, doch sie wusste was sie erwarten würde, wenn ein Plan schief ging und gerade das machte die Sache so verlockend, dass ihr Herr nie erbarmen zeigen würde, auch mit ihr nicht, sie War eine der besten, unersetzbar, bei Schlamperei im Job, aber zu gefährlich für sein Unterfangen. "Ich habe ihm seine schlimmste Erinnerung wieder hervor geholt, eine An der er zerbrechen wird, ich musste tief in ihm wühlen und vieles zerstören um an sie Zu kommen, aber ich würde sagen, dass es sich gelohnt hat, sein Elan ihr Pläne zu Zerstören wird erlöschen." "Gut gemacht." "Eins hat den Plan aber etwas geändert." "WAS?" "Nun meine kleine Halbschwester, sie rettete ihn, als er vom Besen fiel." "Nun das ist nicht so schlimm, das gefährdet uns nicht, nur das Problem das wir mit ihrer Bande haben gefällt mir gar nicht. Suche dir eine Mannschaft zusammen und Vernichte sie endlich, auch meine Geduld ist langsam zu ende, sie durchkreuzt zu Viele meiner Pläne und sie hilft den anderen zu sehr, auch wenn diese gar nicht wisse, wer dahinter steckt. Töte sie. Wenn nicht bist du die nächste die dran glauben muss. Wurmschwanz, führe die Dame hinaus und begleite sie, erstatte mir doch bitte Bericht."  
  
Die beiden verließen das Zimmer und Voldemort drehte sich langsam mit seinem Stuhl zum Feuer. Dieses kleine Spiel mit der Halbschwester amüsierte ihn ungemein. Sie war gut, noch besser als ihre Schwester, er musste es einfach schaffen sie für sich zu Gewinnen. Zwar lenkte ihn diese Katz und Maus Spiel ab von der Langeweile, die er Empfunden hätte, hätte alles geklappt, doch langsam wollte er die Maus, dann doch in Ihre Schranken weisen. Ein leises Wahnsinniges Lachen machte sich in ihm breit. Oh ja er freute sich schon sehr auf diesen Augenblick.  
  
Kapitel 5: Eine Woche war vergangen und Harry war immer noch nicht wieder aufgewacht, Madam Pomfrey hatte gesagt, dass er es aus eigener Kraft schaffen müsste, aber dieser Potter bekam wirklich überhaupt nichts hin. Das Wiesel und dieses Schlammblut liefen Auch nur noch deprimiert durch die Gegend, als ob dieser dumme Potter wirklich Jemandem fehlen würde. "Was guckst du schon wieder so deprimiert Draco?" Pansy Hatte ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper gelegt und sah ihm fragend in die Augen. "Es ist nichts! Wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen? Ich habe bloß ein wenig Kopfschmerzen und jetzt LASS MICH LOS!!!" Pansy zuckte zurück, Draco verlor nie Die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen, dafür musste er schon sehr wütend sein.  
  
Selbst bei dem Gedanken an die Szene musste er noch grinsen, sie hatte wirklich `gut` ausgesehen mit diesen Eselsohren. Wie er es gehofft hatte, waren ihr während des Abendessens plötzlich Eselsohren gewachsen, alle hatten gelacht und er war zu tiefst Befriedigt über diese Demütigung gewesen, von so einer lies er sich nicht verarschen. Sie war sofort aus dem Raum gerannt, wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch noch geweint, aber um so besser. Doch seitdem hatte er es irgendwie nicht geschafft sich dazu aufzuraffen sie noch mal zu ärgern, natürlich dieses Wiesel mit dem er das Zimmer teilte, den ärgerte er schon noch sobald sie hier (im Zimmer) aufeinander trafen, aber ansonsten hielt er sich zurück seit Potter im Krankenhaus war, selbst Grabbe und Goyle schauten irgendwie lustlos.   
  
"Nun trotz allem müssen wir natürlich immer noch unsere Treiber auswählen. Deshalb habe ich euch heute noch mal alle zusammen gerufen, damit wir die Spiele fortsetzen können, denn es wäre ja auch in Harrys Sinne, dass wir neue Treiber haben, sobald er wieder aufwacht." Angelina sah zwar etwas bedrückt aus, denn wenn Harry nicht bald wieder aufwachte, dann würden sie auch noch einen neuen Sucher brauchen und Harry war nun wirklich durch nichts zu ersetzen, bis jetzt hatte er den Schnatz noch fast immer vor dem gegnerischen Sucher gefangen.  
  
Nachdem die Spiele beendet waren, saß die ganze Mannschaft zusammen in der Umkleide um sich zu beraten. Die Anwärter hatten sie nach oben in den Gemeinschaftraum Geschickt und ihnen versprochen, dass sie erfahren würden wer es geschafft hat, wenn Sie wieder nach oben kämen. Nun war ein Diskussion darüber entbrannt, ob man Nicht lieber Leute nehmen sollte, die auf jeden Fall Gryffindors waren. "Aber eigentlich War Spider doch die Beste von ihnen und nur darauf kommt es an, kann es denn nicht Egal sein, dass sie den Nachnamen Malfoy trägt?" Alicia hatte sich auf Rons Seite Geschlagen, der gesagt hatte das Spider die Beste gewesen wäre und man sie unbedingt Aufnehmen müsste. "Aber sie könnte uns auch nur ausspioniere, sie ist eine Malfoy, alle Malfoys waren bis jetzt in Slytherin und es wäre nicht auszudenken was passiert, wenn Sie nur, ach ihr wisst schon, lasst uns lieber jemanden nehmen, der ganz sicher auf Unserer Seite steht und nichts weitergibt." Die dritte Jägerin der Gryffindors hatte Sich auf Angelinas Seite geschlagen und wollte sie auf keinen Fall aufnehmen. "Wir können sie doch nicht verurteilen nur weil sie eine Malfoy ist! Wir sollten es mit ihr versuchen, wenn es nicht klappt können wir immer noch jemand anderen nehmen."  
  
"Ich sehe es genau so wie das Wiesel. Meine Schwester ist vollkommen anders als alle anderen Malfoys, es ist nicht so, dass sie nicht auch so ähnlich wäre wie andere Malfoys, sie denkt nach bevor sie was tut und rechnet sich ihre Chancen aus, aber sie ist Die Beste Treiberin die ihr euch wünschen könnt, eine bessere Treiberin als ihr Gryffindors sie verdient habt." Setzte Malfoy in Gedanken hinzu. "Wie bist du hier herein gekommen?" Angelina war außer sich vor Wut, weil Draco in den Raum gekommen war. "Nun ich bin durch die Tür gekommen, wenn ihr" Er musterte einen nach dem anderen mit einem vernichtenden Blick. "die Tür nicht schließen könnt, was ich von euch natürlich auch nicht erwartet habe, dann ist es nicht meine Schuld reg dich ab Kleine." Und tatsächlich Malfoy war bestimmt 2 Köpfe größer geworden, und überragte Angelina jetzt locker. Ron fiel dies jetzt das erstemal auf, denn er hatte immer noch auf Malfoy herunter geguckt, weil er so groß war. "Nun aber ich hab das ganze Spiel gesehen, nun eigentlich wollte ich, nun egal, auf jeden Fall war meine Schwester die Beste und wenn ihr sie nicht nehmt seit ihr nur dumm." Er nahm seinen Umhang in die Hand und mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hatte er Sich umgedreht und war verschwunden. "Siehst du, dass Malfoy sie in unserem Team Haben will, zeigt doch nur, dass sie ihm Informationen zu spielen will." Angelina Ließ sich nicht von ihrer abbringen. "Wir nehmen sie trotzdem es geht hier darum wer Besser ist und nicht um den Namen, wenn sie etwas tut schmeißen wir sie raus. Ende der Diskussion, darüber." "Alicia hat gesprochen. Huag!!! Ist ja schon ok hast Recht, wen nehmen wir den noch?" Und wieder ging die Diskussion von vorne los.  
  
Eine Stunde später saßen alle Anwärter gespannt auf ihren Plätzen und warteten darauf, dass Angelina ihnen das Urteil verkünden würde. "Nun nach langen Diskussionen." Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen, bei der Erinnerung daran. "Haben wir beschlossen, dass Unsere neuen Treiber Seamus Finnigan und Spider Malfoy sein werden." Spider, die Neben Seamus gesessen hatte, fiel diesem mit einem Aufschrei um den Hals. Dieser war Total geschockt und wusste gar nicht wie er reagieren sollte, als er fast von dem kleinen Mädchen zu Tode gequetscht wurde und nun begriff auch Angelina, dass Spider nur Hatte Quidditch spielen wollen, denn ihre Freude war zu echt und glücklich lächelte sie In Seamus Armen der einfach mal auch sie in den Arme genommen hatte. Fröhlich löste Sie sich von ihm. "Das muss gefeiert werden." Spider war aufgedreht, aufgedrehter als Man jemals alle Malfoys zusammen gesehen hatte. Doch Seamus stimmte ihr mit der Feier voll und ganz zu und inner halb einer halben Stunde standen 3 Fässer Butterbier Im Gemeinschaftsraum und freundlicher weiße übersahen diesmal auch die großen, dass Man in der ersten Klasse noch nichts trinken sollte, denn alle Erstklässler freuten sich mit Spider darüber das sie angenommen worden war. Nach und nach kamen auch Schüler Anderer Häuser in den Gemeinschaftsraum und alle wurden von Spider und später auch Von Seamus aufgefordert zu ihnen zu kommen. So saßen nachher die meisten Schüler Dieser Schule einträchtig zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum, bis auf einige jüngere, die Schon schlafen gegangen waren und einiger Slytherin, die es immer noch nicht verkraften Konnten, dass die Häuser nun zusammen gehörten und das man sich mit den anderen Vertragen könnte. Zum Erstaunen vieler allerdings saß ein uns allen bekannter Draco Malfoy neben seiner Schwester, er schien zwar nicht besonders glücklich über diese Situation, war dieser aber auch nicht abgeneigt. Seine Schwester strahlte ihn an und Erzählte ihm wie sie es geschafft hatte Treiberin zu werden und wie sehr sie sich freute. Ein paar mal schaute Hermine sich diese Szene an und irgendwann, als sie Draco genau betrachtet, sah sie ein gutmütiges Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, klein und versteckt zwar, aber es war da.  
  
Madam Pomfrey gab Harry erneut das Mittel, das ihm helfen sollte wieder zu Kräften zu Kommen, bisher war jeder Versuch fehlgeschlagen. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor Lag immer noch in seinem Krankenbett und gab keinen Ton von sich. Plötzlich spürte Die Krankenschwester wie etwas anderes den Raum betrat, sie sah sich aber nicht um, um nicht zu verraten, dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Sie schloss die Augen um weiterhin zu verfolgen in welche Richtung sich du unsichtbare Person bewegte, als diese vor Harry Bett stand streckte sie die Hand aus und hielt diese fest. "Sag ihr, dass er unbedingt ihre Hilfe braucht, alleine schafft er es nicht wieder aufzuwachen. Jetzt wo sie ihn mit Einbezogen nun wohl eher mit hineingezogen hat, muss sie auch dafür gerade stehen Was passiert ist." "Sie kann nichts dafür." Kam es leise zurück. "Sag ihr einfach sie soll Ihn wecken, sie ist die einzige die es kann." Mit einem leisen Plop verschwand die Unsichtbare Person wieder aus ihrem Krankenzimmer. "Hoffentlich schafft sie es, sonst Weiß ich auch nicht mehr was weiter passieren soll."  
  
Dumbledore trat langsam aus der Ecke heraus. "Sie hat es also wirklich getan, sie hat angefangen sich einzumischen." "Solange sie nicht gegen uns ist bin ich erst mal sehr beruhigt." "Sobald das Ministerium herausfindet, dass es so eine Organisation gibt, aufgebaut von Leuten wie uns, die sich gegen das Ministerium stellen, dann wird es sehr viele Probleme geben. Wir haben Jahre lang die Gesetze gebrochen und vor 14 Jahren hat sich das ganze auch noch verselbstständigt, ist aus unserer Kontrolle geraten." "Das stimmt, aber solange es unter Ravens Kontrolle ist mache ich mir keine Sorgen, sie ist au unserer Seite, war sie immer." "Sie ist zu jung, sie sollte ihre Kindheit genießen." "Sie ist in schwierige Zeiten geboren worden, aber genau diese Zeiten haben sie zu dem gemacht, was sie heute ist und du musst zugeben sie ist stark." "Wenn sie es schafft Harry wieder zu wecken, dann wissen wir erst wie stark sie dies alles gemacht hat. Schade, dass wir sie so lange nicht mehr gesehen haben." "Ja, aber es ist besser gewesen, die Kontrolle den Älteren ATS zu geben und ihnen somit auch Raven zuübergeben."  
  
"Raven! Raven!" "Was ist los Leoni?" "Ich war doch gerade los um zu sehen was mit Harry los ist, nun Madam Pomfrey hat mich erwischt, wie ich vor dem Krankenbett stand und dann meinte sie du müsstest ihn unbedingt wecken, er schafft es nicht von alleine." "Mh ok ich dachte zwar er würde das von alleine schaffen, aber ich werde auf jeden Fall versuchen ihm dabei zu helfen, wenn es nicht anders möglich ist." Sie stand auf, Leoni und Jeremy, der die ganze Zeit in Ravens Zimmer gewesen war, folgten ihr bis in den Keller. Dort stand eine Maschine, auf jeden Fall sah es aus wie eine, es gab Hunderte Von dickeren Kabeln, mehrer Stecker und eine Menge dünnerer Drähte, es sah ein wenig Aus wie ein Schaukelstuhl nur eben vollkommen aus Metall und all diesen Dingen dran. Raven ging darauf zu setzte sich hinein, schloss die Augen und plötzlich schien sie in Diesem Stuhl zu versinken, wurde eins mit ihm. Die Kabel bewegten sich an den Seiten Entlang nach oben und verschmolzen dann genauso wie der übrige Stuhl mit ihrer Haut, einige glitten in ihrer Arme andere in die Beine. Es schien ein wenig schmerzhaft zu sein mit dem ganzen zu verschmelzen, denn Leonie sah wie Raven das Gesicht verzog. Als dieser Abschnitt fertig war wurde Raven von einem Licht, einer riesigen Energie umgeben, die sofort auf das Gerät überging und auch dieses leuchten ließen.  
  
Sie stieß gegen das erste Hindernis in Harrys Kopf Und versuchte ganz langsam es zu entwirren ohne etwas zu zerstören, bei so etwas musste man vorsichtig vorgehen. Raven bewegte sich so langsam in seinem Kopf vorwärts wie es nur möglich war ohne seine Erinnerung und seine Gefühle zu verletzen, mit jedem mal spürte sie mehr von seinen Empfindungen und immer schneller begannen diese auf sie ein zuströmen. Irgendwo hier musste sich das verstecken, was sie suchte, Harrys Seele, sein Ich, sein selbst. Doch bevor sie dies finden konnte musste sie erst einmal alles sehen, was ihm so furchtbare Schmerzen bereitete und dann den Teil von ihm suchen der glücklich war.  
  
Und da war es auch schon der ganze Schmerz, die Traurigkeit seiner ganzen Seele Verlief mit einem mal durch ihren Körper, so stark, dass sie sich fast wieder zurück Gezogen hätte. Der Tod der Eltern, den er mit angesehen hatte, die Qualen, die er bei den Dursleys hatte erleiden müssen, da er bei ihnen nur ein gefangenes Tier gewesen war, nicht besser behandelt als die Hauselfen in der Zaubererwelt. Die Schläge Dudleys und all die winzigen Kleinigkeiten und alle anderen großen Dinge, die ihn noch mehr zerstört hatten als er es vorher schon gewesen war. Der Tod Cederics und der von Sirius und die Angst noch so viele andere zu verlieren. Irgendwann war es endlich vorbei und sie sah ihn dort liegen, ihre Seele nährte sich ganz langsam der seinen, damit sie sich aneinander gewöhnen könnten. Bald waren die Seelen sich nahe genug, so nahe dass sie zu ihm durchdringen konnte. Die Seelen umarmten sich, wurden eins, hatten den Schlüssel gefunden, der sie beide verbannt.   
  
Jemand war in seinem Kopf, schon wieder. Er spürte es, versuchte dieses Wesen Auszuschließen, sich wenigstens dieses Mal zu wehren, doch schon bald merkte Harry, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, er würde es nicht schaffen, seine Gedanken öffneten sich ganz langsam, jede einzelne die dieses Wesen sehen wollte. Sie schienen alle auf es zu zu fließen und es konnte wie aus Schubladen aussuchen, was es sich aus seinem Leben ansehen wollte. All die Schrecklichen Dinge kamen nun zum zweiten Mal in ihm hoch, nein er wollte es nicht schon wieder sehen. Er wollte nicht. Dann merkte er etwas, das er beim letzen Mal, als dies geschehen war nicht gespürt hatte, es nährte sich ihm und nicht nur seinen Gedanken, er rollte sich in seinem Inneren zusammen, er wollte nicht gefunden werden. Lange, sehr lange wie es ihm schien blieb dieser Mensch (?) in seiner Nähe ohne weiter vorzudringen, langsam gewöhnte er sich an diese warme Anwesenheit. Bald ging auch er darauf zu und plötzlich war es so als wären sie zu einem verschmolzen, er hatte dieses Gefühl noch nie gehabt, nie war ihm jemand so nahe gewesen, nie hatte er die Traurigkeit eines anderen Menschen so deutlich gespürt und auch nie die Liebe eines anderem zu ihn. Nach dieser Verschmelzung schien er die Empfindungen diese Wesens zu kennen, warum dass wusste er nicht, aber es war als hätte er die Seele gefunden die zu ihm passte, die er immer gesucht hatte und vor allem war da auch die Liebe und Zuneigung für ihn. Noch einmal sah er all das schlimme, was passiert war, doch er fühlte Dabei diese Zuneigung für ihn, die ihm den Halt gab, den er brauchte um dies zu Überwinden. Er fing an in ihren Armen zu weinen und dann wachte er auf, immer noch liefen Ihm Tränen über die Wange, die er nicht aufhalten konnte, nicht aufhalten wollte. Noch Bevor er die Augen öffnete spürte er, wie jemand ihn in die Arme nahm und sofort Wusste er, dass es Hermine war, ja er wurde geliebt, er hatte es nur vergessen, Hermine, Ron und Mrs. Weasley, sie liebten ihn und er sie.  
  
"Geht es dir gut, Raven?" Jeremy war sehr besorgt, so ein langer Ausflug kostete sie immer sehr viel Kraft, vor allem wenn sie sich mit einer Seele verbinden musste. "Es geht mir gut. Das wird ganz schnell wieder, ich muss nur erst mal wieder aufstehen." Langsam löste sie die Verbindungen und somit auch die allerletzte Verbindung zu Harry. Über diese große Entfernung konnte sie diese bei so wenig Kraft nicht mehr aufrecht Erhalten. Gerade als Raven aufstehen wollte knickten ihr Beine wieder unter ihr weg. "Dein Kreislauf, wir helfen dir wohl mal lieber." Leonie hatte sie aufgefangen uns stand nun neben ihr um sie zu stützen. Jeremy kam zu ihr und zusammen schafften sie es Raven in den Saal nach oben zu bringen. Dort wurde sie wie immer von den Kleineren Umzingelt, die sie besorgt betrachteten und ihr Tee holten. Raven lächelte leicht über So viel Sorge der Kleinen und setzte sich, mit Hilfe der beiden, in einen der Sessel. "Er ist wieder wach." "War doch klar das du das schaffst." Susan war zur Tür herein gekommen und lächelte Raven an. Sie beugte sich rückwärts über den Sessel und sah ihr kopfüber ins Gesicht. "Wann hast du den schon mal etwas nicht geschafft, was du wolltest. Ich erinnere mich nicht. Du hast deinen Kopf schon immer durchgesetzt, wenn auch immer recht leichtsinnig ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste." Während der ganzen Zeit hatte sie Raven angelächelt, doch bei einem plötzlichen Gedanken verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht. "Ach übrigens, Voldemort macht gegen uns mobil, wir sollten irgendetwas Wegen der Kleinen unternehmen. Gegen Todesesser können sie sich noch nicht zur Wehr setzen." "Wir sollten anfangen uns mit Dumbledore in Verbindung zu setzen und Gucken, wie das Zauberministerium momentan gelaunt ist, auch uns gegenüber." Jeremy Hatte sich wieder in das Gespräch eingemischt. "Er weiß eh was los ist Raven." "Du hast recht, wenn es sein muss würde er für uns auch wieder hinter ihrem Rücken agieren und gerade das will ich nicht. Er ist wie ein Vater für mich gewesen, auch wenn ich ihn nicht oft gesehen habe, von ihm habe ich gelernt zu zaubern, etwas das ich hier nie durfte." "Ha, das hatte auch seine Gründe. Ich erinnere mich noch an das erste Mal, dass du zaubern wolltest. Du hast alles in Schutt und Asche gelegt." Thomas hatte den Raum betreten. "Also was machen wir nun, Raven?" "Erst mal so weiter wie bisher. Leonie beobachtet Harry weiterhin, ach und Leonie, Harry beobachten! Nicht Ron!" Leonie wurde schlagartig rot und wand sich ertappt ab. "Ich geh ja schon. Bye!" Mit Diesen Worten war sie aus dem Raum disapperiert. "Und wir werden uns jetzt ein wenig Um Voldemorts heutigen Plan kümmern. Ihr wisst ja was ihr zu tun habt." Sie grinste die anderen an und sofort waren sie alle verschwunden.  
  
Kapitel 6: 


End file.
